


Dance Of Emotions

by Lersk123



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Dancing, Eventual Happy Ending, F/M, Fluff, Graduation Ball, Tango, but also a bit of angst, impressed Snape, mainly fluff tho, motivated Hermioine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-03
Updated: 2019-12-23
Packaged: 2020-07-30 07:51:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 14,730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20093845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lersk123/pseuds/Lersk123
Summary: At the end of her time at Hogewards Hermione Granger is in for a treat. a Dance with the beloved Professor S. Snape.This a Story by the german author Balariel, originally posted on FanFiction.deShe owns the idea and story, I own the translation and it´s mistakes, the rest belongs to the Wonderful J. K. Rowling.





	1. Chapter 1

"Harry, Ron, Ginny!"

An excited Hermione ran towards her three best friends. "Wonderful news!" She beamed at the three and stopped right in front of them. She had been running the whole way from the teacher’s room to the common room and was now breathing heavily. "What’s going on, Hermione?" 

"Technically, I am not allowed to tell anyone yet, but I’m so happy that my suggestion has been received so incredibly well!"  
She grabbed everyone by the sleeve or some other part of the robes and dragged them to a quiet corner. 

"I have made the suggestion of another dancing class to the teachers. Whoever’s in the final year and wants to participate in order to shine at the graduation ball in a few months may sign in." Now Ginny started to beam too and turned to Harry, who quickly put on a fake smile which looked more like a grimace for his girlfriend’s sake. "That is fantastic...", he forced himself to reply and looked at Ron who only raised his hand defensively. "Yeah, well ideally the pairs should sign in together. So, what do you say?"  
"Harry and I will participate!", exclaimed Ginny and in that moment, Harry looked like a drowned rat. "Ginny, I really can not dance!" "Then it’s about time for you to learn it!" She pinched his side and he raised his hands in defense. 

"Ron?" Hermione asked the second male of the group. "No, no, no! Without me! I’m sorry, Hermione, but since the trimagical tournament I have vowed to never dance again." 

With sad eyes, Hermione pouted but it didn’t affect Ron one bit. "I’ll find someone else and don’t you dare complaining about it then, Ron!" 

Pissed, she turned to leave and wanted to run away, when Harry grabbed her wrist. "Come on, Hermione. He doesn’t mean it." The green puppy eyes got her to soften up and she turned to look at her friends apologetically. "Alright. I was just so happy and thought we four could do this together." Harry let go of her wrist. 

"Professor McGonagall will put up a list later. I am so relieved, that professor Flitwick had been immediately very excited by the idea. He has agreed to run the course. For a moment I’d really thought, that my suggestion would get rejected and I’m not used to that..." 

Ginny started to laugh and threw back her head. "You are and remain unique, Hermione!" Just like Hermione had predicted last evening, McGonagall appeared early in the evening in order to announce the news, all the while smiling radiantly at Hermione. She had supported the idea right from the beginning, thinking that the students just couldn’t dance. Immediately, the first students approached her, to enroll. The rule, that pairs had to enroll together, was considered irrelevant for now, because those who would remain without a partner would simply be paired up. Especially Lavender and Parvati couldn’t contain their excitement and even Neville, surprising everyone, put his name on the list. 

The great hall felt quite empty without the pets and only a few students present. There weren’t quite as many students as Hermione would have liked but she didn’t let that lessen her enthusiasm. Since nobody knew what to expect, they all showed up wearing their usual uniform and were now waiting for the little teacher to arrive, who should have already been there 15 minutes ago. 

Lost in her thoughts, Hermione looked around and sighed. While many students had signed up alone, they had seemingly asked around before first period, who too didn’t have a partner and already formed pairs. And now she of all people, the initiator of the whole thing, was left without a male partner. She probably would have to convince some student to join them. Maybe a Slytherin, because not one of those had enrolled in the course. Allegedly because they were all able to dance, like any pureblood should be.  
A bit miffed due to Flitwick’s lateness, Hermione did the same as many others and sat on the floor. 

"Maybe there was an appointment change?" 

Hermione turned her head towards Ernie MacMillan, who had asked. "If that were the case, nobody has told me either." 

Gloomy, she looked at the floor. That was going great again. And who would have to take the blame? She all alone. 

With a loud bang the door was opened by someone nobody had expected. The black cape billowed behind Snape, making him appear commanding. He surveyed the gathered students with an angered look.  
"Professor Snape." Hermione jumped to her feet hurriedly and approached him. "Do you happen to know where professor Flitwick is?" 

"I do indeed." 

He glared at her over his long nose and then addressed the others. 

"Professor Flitwick is at the hospital Wing. He had a collision with Hagrid." The way he stretched the gamekeeper’s name indicated no hidden sympathies towards the half-giant.  
"As you may imagine, it’s certainly not good for our smallest teacher to get hit by the boot of the biggest. Do not expect to see him as your dancing teacher anytime soon."  
Disappointed Hermione’s shoulders slumped. So much work and convincing and now it seemed like the course had been cancelled. 

The first few students made their way over to the door.

“Where do you think you are going?”

Snape´s cold voice rang through the hall causing confused students to stop dead in their tracks. The dark profesor crossed his arms in front of his chest. 

“Well, if Professor Flitwick won´t come, there´s no point in waiting any longer.” Harry spoke up defiantly. 

“Oh really? There was a change of plans. I have now the great honour”, he drew the last word out snidely “of teaching you imbeciles as well as the rest of my house how to dance.” A collective groan followed and Neville´s face appeared to have been drained of all blood all of the sudden.

“Have you already thought about which dances you would like to perfect?”

He raised one eyebrow mockingly and lets his eyes roam the room.

“The Walz, sir.” Lavender dared to speak up.

“Of course, Miss Brown. What other answer should I have expected? Any other wishes?” There was a long silence, during which everyone avoided meeting Snape´s gaze. Nobody wanted to make a suggestion, hoping desperately that they would be able to escape Snap´s control as soon as possible. 

“Tango, sir” Hermione´s voice sounded like she was trying to keep her composure.

“Tango?” Surprised, Snape uncrossed his arms and took a few steps towards the Gryffindor girl.

“A Tango is not proper, Miss Granger.”

“That´s not what this is about, sir.” She protested boldly. Back at the Trimagic Tournament she had noticed, how much she enjoyed dancing and now she didn´t want to let Snape get her down.  
“It´s about fun, movement and passion.” Towards the end she had gotten continuously quieter.

“Passion?” Snape sneered and eyed the school uniforms. “And movement? How do you want to move in these clothes not to mention danced properly?”

“Your robe doesn´t look practical either.” Blurted Parvati, who added “sir”, blushing and lowered her gaze in embarrassment.

Exasperated, Snape massaged the bridge of his nose while whipping out his wand casually motioning for the students to back away.

“This is a dance course, not the Duelling Club!” he yelled.

He then proceeded by unbuttoning his robe quickly, well aware that he had the students undivided attention.  
With a growl he threw the robe and the stiff frock-coat on the floor not sparing it a second glance.  
Albus would regret making him do this.

Standing in front of them in only his black pants and a black dress shirt, he tucked his wand into his sleeve.

“What?”

The students kept staring at him as if was completely naked and flinched upon hearing his harsh words. Hermione was the first to loosen her tie and shuffled off her jacket.  
“At least one who gets it. Next time show up in appropriate clothes.”

Only very slowly the others started to remove the utmost movement restricting garments.

“Good! Pair up! Let´s get this over with and hope that Professor Flitwick will get better in the very near future.”

Everyone hurriedly found their partner. Only Hermione was left standing alone embarrassed.

“Miss Granger” his voice was treacherously soft. “Why am I not surprised by the fact that you do not have a partner?” Angered, Hermione bit her lip to refrain from blurting some sort of rebuttal.  
“Come here!”

Reluctantly she stepped up to him and looked up at the much taller man.  
“You will have to take me then.”

A malicious smile pulled on the corners of his mouth, while he thought of the best way to make a fool of Gryffindor´s best student.  
“Walz and Tango…any other requests that will force us into each other’s pleasant company any longer?”

Silence

“Good. We will start with the Walz. Even the biggest idiot amongst you hopefully knows the stance?”

His gaze rested on Neville who immediately blushed and put his arm possessively around Hannah Abbott´s waist. The other pairs took stance as well.

“What are you waiting for, Miss Granger?”  
Hermione stood in front of him hesitating.  
“Are you scared?”

His voice had a malicious note to it as he quirked an amused eyebrow.  
In true Gryffindor-fashion the girl took another step towards him only to falter again at his next glance.  
“We will start with the Walz´s basic steps which you should all still remember. That way I will be able to tell, how much practice will be needed.”  
The professor, once again, looked at Hermione an took her hand.

“Put your hand on my shoulder.”  
With a sickening feeling in her stomach, only made worse by his bored and slow voice and expertly inserted pauses, she raised her hand tentatively in order to let it rest on her partners left shoulder. Doing so, she still kept a – in her mind – appropriate distance between herself and the older man. Snape, on the other hand, apparently disagreed, because ha put his hand on her lower back pulling her quite a bit closer. Immediately Hermione went stiff as a board and gasped, which had Snape smirk mischievously for a second.

On his command the music started playing and the pairs began their dance more or less skilfully.  
Hermione looked everywhere except at her partner, who admittedly led her very well.

At first, she had tried to glance over his shoulder, but due to her small form, it had irritated her after some time just having him at the edge of her field of view. Now she was looking the other way watching as Neville smiled widely while stumbling around with Hannah and Harry glanced at his feet occasionally to avoid stepping on Ginny´s toes. Her two friends gave her pitiful looks which reminded her of her situation and ashamed she looked at the black dress-shirt covering Snape´s chest.  
It rose and fell rhythmically and it didn´t seem like twirling her trough the Hall and even testing a few steps they hadn´t yet learned exhausted him. She was positively surprised by Snape. She had noticed the smell of herbs and aftershave right away and now had to refrain from inhaling it too noticeably.

Much to Snape´s dismay Hermione didn´t make any obvious mistakes. She allowed herself to be led easily and danced every step gracefully. Only when he started to do the new to her unknown steps, she faltered shortly but seemed to trust his lead completely.  
He turned his gaze disdainfully towards the other pairs all of which were dancing less skilfully. Heaving a sign, he looked at Hermione once more, who returned his stare before averting her eyes.  
Noticing the students´ lack of skill he realized that this would take a LOT more work that he had originally presumed.

“That´s enough!”

He stopped abruptly and let go of Hermione, who stepped away instantly.  
“I see…this will take some time. You will resume dancing now while Miss Granger and I show and correct you mistakes.”  
Music began playing again and the students did as orders eagerly.

Many pleading looks were sent Hermione´s way, begging her to correct them before Snape did.  
They danced a final dance and this time Hermione was able to move more calmly in her professor´s arms. She even smiled at him once. That nearly caused him to miss a step.  
He noticed approvingly the way her elegance improved and she moved more smoothly. It seemed like the little know-it-all could even master dancing if she only put her mind to it.  
“Alright. You survived this ordeal. You may leave.”

A bit unwillingly Hermione let go of the professor and approached her discarded clothes. She quickly tied her tie and picked her jacket up while watching Snape from the corner of her eyes pick up his robe elegantly, dust it off and out it on. Fascinated she stared as his fingers buttoned it up.

“You coming, Hermione?”

Harry and Ginny waved at her and with a heavy heart she followed them.

What she didn´t notice was Snape´s thoughtful gaze on her back.

Warm water hit her back relaxing Hermione´s stiff muscles. She would have never thought that she was in such bad shape that a mere few dances could exhaust her like that.

She closed her eyes and rested her forehead against the clod tiles. Nearly immediately Snape´s piercing glance appeared before her eye. As time had went by the scorn and mockery had slowly disappeared and he had started to lead the through even more complex figures and steps. Never before had she danced like that. Not even Victor had been ale to lead her as flawlessly as Snape, even though Durmstrang placed a lot of importance on high-class upbringing. One could easily see that Snape was a highly experienced man. She had enjoyed dancing with him, something she had never expected. Although it was a mean thought she hoped that Flitwick would be unable to take over for quite some time. In Snape she had a skilled partner, one who could really dance. That was something she couldn´t dream of with Flitwick. 

On her way to the Common Room she already heard students complaining loudly about Snape. Right now, she truly did not want to have to listen to any of that and rather turned on her heel heading for her dorm.  
Crookshanks jumped to his feet meowing and rubbed his head against her legs. Smiling she petted her cat. Her thoughts were already on next Friday when the next meeting of the dance course will be.

Snape was not surprised when he surveyed the much smaller number of students present. Brown and all the Ravenclaws had left, Macmillan and Abbott were the only Hufflepuffs and Granger, Longbottom, Patil, Potter and Weasley were the brace few Gryffindors in attendance.

He smirked. Apparently, he had to be a little meaner and the course would dissolve.

Amused he took in the clothes his pupils were wearing. The loosed trousers looked pathetic.

He did however approve of Hermione´s white shirt, tight black pants and heels. In that moment he was glad that he had his long hair for it kept people from noticing hoe long he stared at certain things.  
The professor himself appeared to be wearing the exact same outfit as last week. Nobody needed to know that he owned all his articles of clothing a multitude of times. 

“I am to announce that the headmaster has order that this course will put on a show at the graduation ball. I would therefore advise you to pay close attention.”

Harry started coughing. He had had enough of dancing in front of a crowd for one lifetime. “Stance!” bellowed Snape and immediately everyone paired up and Hermione hurried towards him. This time she placed her hand on his shoulder without hesitation and he once again pulled her closer.

For a short second the fact that Hermione in heels was nearly as tall as him irritated the professor. He began to lead hr through the Hall and explained every step so that every last of those idiots simply had to understand.  
They danced the same sequences again and again.

In the time since the last lesson Professor Flitwick had recovered from his accident, but had decided that his colleague should continue teaching the course for consistency´s sake. Grinding his teeth Snape had obliged, after Dumbledore had pretty much ordered him to.

With increased frequency Hermione noticed that she felt as if she was floating and bit har lip to stop herself from smiling broadly. That would have only caused her friends to question her sanity. Eventually Snape let go of her and showed the steps of man and woman separately.

Hermione sank to the floor sighing and discarded her shoes. Her toes cracked making her, Harry and Ginny laugh.

“I think I´m going to die. Now is you chance to prove you´re good friends. How about you carry me?”

Harry only stuck out his tongue at her and pulled Ginny out of Hermione´s reach.

“Aw, c´mon, Harry! You don´t even have to carry me all the way, just a few stairs.”

Groaning she stood up and grabbed her shoes.

Not facing her Snape listened in on their conversation and had to huff amused.

He turned slowly and watched Hermione limping after her friends barefoot. It looked horrible but to respect her. She had been the only one to show up in heels. Considering every woman would have to wear dance in heels at the ball.

As usually Snape strode through the rows of students terrorizing them.

It was Tuesday and double-period Potions. He just glanced at Hermione´s cauldron. The potion was already a light shade of blue as it was supposed to be and now, she was merely waiting for the right moment to put out the fire.  
His steps quickened as he heard a dangerous bubbling sound from Neville´s cauldron. One swing of his wand later the whole potion was gone alongside 20 house points.

At the lesson´s end the students came to his desk to drop off their samples.

While he put the vials into the shelve, he overheard a conversation.

“C´mon, Hermione! We´ll miss lunch!”

“Ron” judging by her tone alone Snape could tell she was smiling.

“No one can eat that much that there´d be nothing left for you. But go get your lunch while I look something up in the library.”

The students left the classroom and he himself stepped out into the hallway, where he locked the door safely.

On his way to the Great Hall he noticed a movement in his peripheral vision and curious he turned his head.

He saw Hermione´s bushy hair ascending the next stairwell although she had reached the 4th floor, where the library was, already. Why did she lie to her friends?

He at first wanted to discover her secret and follow her but then his stomach´s growling changed his mind and he took off towards the Great Hall as he had initially planned to.

On Saturday it seemed as if fate had given him another chance to still his curiosity. As usual he was on one of his patrols through the castle in order to catch students breaking any rules, when he saw Hermione exit a small hallway and slip past him without noticing him in the dark corner, he was hiding in. Her nervous glancing around sparked his curiosity once more and he decided to follow her discreetly.

They reached the 7th floor and he wondered what the Gryffindor was doing up there. He hid behind a pillar and watched as Hermione paced in front of a wall seemingly aimless.

But to his great surprise a door suddenly appeared and she crossed the threshold quickly.

The entrance disappeared and a confused Snape approached it. Never before had hr seen or heard of this hidden room. This had to be the chamber in which Dumbledore´s Army had trained. Because he didn´t know what had had to be done for it to open he just stood cluelessly in front of the wall and placed a hand on the cold surface.

How badly he wanted to know what Hermione was doing is there. He didn´t believe that she practiced defensive spells just like in 5th grade foe she truly did not need any practice.  
What exactly had Hermione done again? She had walked up and down in front of it three times.

He hurriedly did the same and was bitterly disappointed when not a thing happened. It could not be possible that a student and a room can best him. What did he have to do differently?  
He resumed pacing thinking about how badly he wanted to be in that room with Hermione. 

Now all of the sudden the very same door was there once more right before him.


	2. Chapter 2

Without wasting any more time, he used a hiding spell on himself and cautiously opened the door. Luckily it did not squeak and he managed to enter the room undetected.

He froze in surprise. That was truly not what he had expected to see upon entering.  
It was a small room, in which soft music could be heard and it`s walls were partially decorated with floor length mirrors.

Underneath her cloak Hermione had obviously hidden a track suit for she now wore a white T-shirt and shorts, which revealed her slender legs. In combination with the heels her legs seemed much longer than they actually were. The strangest thing, however, about this whole situation was the grey puppet which wandered about oddly stiff and danced with Hermione.

Something seemed to agitate Hermione because she let go of the puppet and turning away let loose a string of curses.

“By Merlin, this won´t be good enough for him! I have to get better. He all but waits for a chance to point out a mistake!”

Tired, she put a few loose strands of hair behind her ear and approached the puppet once again.  
As she whirled through the room, Snape recognized the basic steps of a Tango. But soon enough, she tripped over her shoes and tumbled to the ground.

“Goddamnit!”

She kicked the shoes off angerly and wanted to continue on dancing barefoot.  
In the meantime, Snape had snapped out of his stupor and had also understood that she had been talking about him in her utterances. Did she really train this hard in her free time just to not give him any chance of embarrassing her? It touched him somehow, that she was so desperately seeking his approval.

Just as she was about to start dancing again, he spoke up.

“You should not over-exert yourself, Miss Granger.”

Shocked, she spun around to face him just as he reversed his hiding-spell. In doing so she moved so fast that she tripped over her own feet and fell to the ground.

Snape hurried to her side worriedly. “Are you alright?”

She scrambled away from him quickly, which left him standing there perplexed.  
“What are you doing here?”

Hermione seemed to be unable to process what just happened and looked up at him, completely dumbfounded.

Her professor took a step towards her and held out his hand in order to help her stand up. She took his hand after a moment of tentativeness and allowed him to pull her to her feet.  
“I was merely curious. Listen”, he eyed her slightly flushed face with his dark orbs “I do not expect perfection from you.”

“But I do.”, She whispered. “Isn´t that what makes me me? I´m an overachiever and nothing but perfection is expected from me…even if you refuse to admit it.”

“This is no exam, Miss Granger”, he reminded her. “It should be about fun, about some sort of compensation for all the time spent with schoolwork and maybe about preparing you a bit for your future social life.”

Hermione let go of his hand shyly. He hadn´t even noticed that he was still holding it in his.  
“That may be your view, sir. But it´s not mine.”

Stubbornly, she turned away from him and put her heels back on.

“I´d like to resume training now if you don´t mind, sir.”

Surveying her face got him thinking. Surely, she tried to maintain a neutral expression, but he still could see every emotion clearly.

Resigning himself to his fate, he started unbuttoning his robe. Yet in the very same moment he began to question his decision.

“Wha-?”

“Miss Granger, you wanted to dance? Then you should do it properly instead of using this inept puppet.”

The pupped turned its head in his direction sending shivers down his spine.

“But sir- “

“That is my offer, Granger. You practice with me, become better and do not over-exert yourself.”

What the hell was wrong with him? Since when did he care if Gryffindor´s Goody-two-shoes overworked herself? But the thought of him himself teaching her to dance was very…appealing.  
Hermione raised her chin and nodded quickly although reluctantly.

“And loose the shoes. You do not have to torture yourself more than necessary.”

An expression of relief flickered across her face bur is was gone as quick as it had appeared. She stepped out of her shoes, much more elegantly than before, and put them aside.

“Stance!” he called in his usual tone and Hermione stepped up to him.

A surprised squeak escaped her as Snape placed his hand on her back and puled her close. Closer than ever before. Their chests nearly touched causing Hermione´s heartbeat to quicken.

“You wanted to dance Tango, am I right, Miss Granger? You will dance a proper one then.”

His voice sounded right near her ear and had a strangely husky tone to it. Even though he would never admit it, this particular situation did have an effect on him as well. A young woman in his arms close to his body. He started the dance and soon enough she followed his instructions willingly.

At first it was truly odd to feel the others body this close to oneself. The Tango did not leave anything to the imagination. They practiced the basics while Snape explained the importance of Hermione´s glances and posture.

“That´s enough for today.”

She was about to protest but he had already let go of her.

“No, that is enough.”

Hermione lowered her gaze annoyed.

“It is not completely over. That is if you would like to meet here again in a week. And that will be a sufficient amount practice.”

He bit his tongue and would have liked to smash his head against the nearest wall. What the hell possessed him to offer that? As if he hadn´t got better things to do in his very limited free time.  
Turning around he forced himself to control his breathing while putting his robe back on and storming out of the room. Seriously what had him lead to offer this?

They only met again at the next regular dance course lesson, where they once more helped the others perfect the Walz. Neither lost a word about their encounter a few days prior.

A little sad that the Walz was just so slow and boring compared to the Tango Hermione let him lead her. The lesson came to a close and she changed into her usual outfit.

“Snape´s staring at you, Hermione.”, Harry let her know in a small voice.

She turned around meeting Snape´s dark gaze, who continued openly staring at her. A small smile grazed her lips, then she faced Harry again.

“Yeah? Well no harm in that now, is there?”

“You smiled at him.”, Harry sounded truly shocked making Hermione laugh.

“It is not all that bad, Harry. C´mon get your girl and let´s go.”

As they left the Great Hall together, she turned around yet again to give Snape a quick nod.

Time seemed to fly by and the ball and in turn finals approached dangerously quick.

The dancing course had given up on the idea of learning the Tango as well due to the Walz taking up all their time. But not Hermione! She continued training like a madman – in secret of course, she didn´t want to be caught by Snape again-. On Saturdays her moody professor attended each and every one of their regular meetings. She didn´t want to believe it at first but he was always waiting for her upon entering the room. He was still the strict teacher everybody knew him to be but with time he loosened up more and more, even smiling a few times, which admittedly threw Hermione tremendously off track.

Begrudgingly she had to admit that this new side of her teacher stirred her attention and interest. There was so much more to him than she would have ever expected.

Snape had just showed her the last steps of the Tango and they had danced the full dance once. However, he didn´t seem content.

“Miss Granger, one does not dance a Tango just like that, don´t you get that? It´s not simply a sequence of steps. You said that dancing was a passion. Where is yours? Halfhearted glances are not enough to light the fire.”

He let go of her hand and pulled her even closer. Hermione looked up at him questioningly.

“Your hips don´t move.”

Before she could process his words, he had grabbed her hips with both his hands and - worse even – his long fingers rested on partially on her buttocks.

Hermione went stiff as a board immediately and stared at him with wide eyes. It took Snape a moment to gauge her reaction and he pulled back quickly as if he had burnt himself.

“Forgive me, Miss Granger, I did not mean to offend you or make you uncomfortable.”

As he was about to turn away and end the lesson right then and there, Hermione spoke up.

“No, sir. It´s quite alright, although a warning would be nice next time.”

She smiled shily at him and moved to stand in front of him again placing her hands on his shoulders.

“Show me.”

  
Snape stared at the young woman, astonished. This Gryffindor truly had courage.

His hands returned to their place on her waist tentatively before shooting her a questioning look to make sure she was okay with this. What he was I not way prepared for, was Hermione´s blinding grin and the assuring nod she gave him.

He was distracted for a moment when a stinging pain shot through his chest and he shook his head subtly. Then he started leading Hermione through the room in the typical sequences while moving her hips how they were supposed to. Amused, he noticed that she was trying really hard to follow his directions.

Irritated, Hermione lay on her bed and had her head buried in her pillows.

This day had confused her a lot. Even though she had obviously already known that Snape was a man, she had only really realized it today. And not just any man. He knew what he wanted and what life had to be like for him. His direct, decisive character was something that made him appear even – for lack of a better term – manlier. Not to mention his appearance. During the lesson he had rolled up his sleeves and she had stared at his fair skin, mesmerized. As he had twirled her through the room, she had caught a whiff of his smell repeatedly. It was a mixture of herbs, aftershave and him. It had smelled so good that she had only been able to smile dreamily and enjoy the felling of his body against hers.

Groaning, she turned to lay on her other side.

His black eyes. She buried her face in her hands. For the longest time she had presumed that they were simply a very dark shade of brown. Turns out she was wrong. They were completely and utterly black. These eyes sent shivers down her spine and captured her with an intensity with which she had never reckoned.

In the time she was pressed directly against him, she had also noticed that his hair was not greasy. It was velvety and shiny. She really had to control herself today to not run her fingers trough it. That would have led to a catastrophe.

Hermione was not sure when she had started thinking these things, she only knew that she could not simply stop. Severus Snape had managed to sneak his way into her thoughts and made himself comfortable there.

Whenever she thought of him lately, she felt this strange tingling and she couldn´t do anything else than smile softly. In his presence she had to pull herself together to refrain from doing something stupid, that would lead to him discovering how she felt.

“Today is luckily your last dancing lesson. We did not learn nearly as much as I had planned, but at least there weren´t any injuries or major accidents. Please do not forget what you learned. The ball is in a few weeks and you will have to dance. This is only the last lesson because finals are coming up and you should study. Maybe that would be quite necessary for some of you.” He added scornfully.

However, he had to admit that the course had made quite some progress. At least concerning the Walz.

They moved trough the room fluently, from one figure to the next.

He believed he heard a collective groan from the students when he ended the lesson. Snape stepped away from Hermione and as he turned, he felt a hand on his arm stopping him.

“Sir?”

Surprised he glanced at the hand which Hermione quickly retracted blushing fiercely. He watched every single emotion play across her face with interest, completely fascinated.  
“Yes, Miss Granger?”, he broke the silence.

“Uhm”, she stuttered “Will our meetings still take place or is that over too?”

“That is correct, Miss Granger, they are over. Afterall, I do not want to be responsible for you loosing even one single point on your exams.”

“Is that sarcasm I hear?” She smiled at him crookedly rendering him speechless. “Will you dance one last Tango with me? Please, sir.”

Her smile was so very honest and open that Snape felt as if his heart missed a beat.  
“Always, Miss Granger.”

They positioned themselves keeping some space between them and started their dance. Hermione was only distantly aware of the perplexed looks her friends and students shot her. The only important thing in that moment was the man in front of her. The man with black eyes, who led her perfectly, whose face she was currently touching with her hands and who closed his eyes in pretended passion and leaned into her touch.

Breathless, she froze in the last position before standing suddenly, looking at him with a strange flicker in her eyes and then turning away with a sad smile on her lips.

Her friends and the two Hufflepuffs glanced at her irritated, but she put her coat back on and let her gaze rest on Snape one last time.

“Thank you, sir”

She exited the hall alongside her fellow Gryffindors.

As if struck by lightning Snape stood in the hall and watched Hermione leave. He noticed her hips swaying softly and knew could credit himself for it. He recalled the feeling of her body in his hands all too well as he had led her.

Her hair, pulled up in a ponytail, swaying lightly with each step and his mouth turned dry.  
Her jerkily turned around and balled his hands to fists.

He did not have to pretend the passion. He hadn´t had to pretend anything anymore for quite some time now.

One last time he had been allowed to hold her. Enjoy her warmth and closeness. Smell the subtle yet intoxicating smell of roses that stuck to her. She smiled a lot. That didn´t make it any easier.

Damnit!

He wiped his face with his hands.

She was his student and he had known that agreeing to the additional lessons was a mistake. But he was only a man. A man with needs. Closeness and affection, was that too much to ask for?

Hermione was young, attractive, intelligent and reckless, as any young person should be. And that drove him mad. She was everything he would wish for. And if she weren´t so young… and if she weren´t his student…

Angered, he derailed this train of thought. She was young AND his student, and that wouldn´t change all too soon. Additionally, a young woman would never consider an old, bitter, unattractive man, who could offer her nothing, as a partner.

Breathing heavily, he turned around and froze. Dumbledore stood in the doorway and examined him with interest.

“Albus. How long have you been standing there?”

“Long enough to know that you are once again torturing yourself.”

“Don´t I always?”

“Yes, Severus. And it´s time to stop and grant yourself some happiness.”

Happiness? Snape now thought that Dumbledore had only appeared after Hermione´s disappearance for he wouldn´t give his such advice otherwise.

“Just leave it be, Albus.”

Sighing, he picked up his robe and slipped it on.

“Just don´t.”

And with those words he squeezed past the headmaster in order to vanish in his dungeons.

“What in Merlin´s name was that, Hermione?”

If Hermione didn´t feel like crying because the lessons were over, she would have laughed for a solid five minutes at Ginny´s expression.

The eyes and the mouth were opened so wide that Hermione had the feeling that she´d be able to see the inside of Ginny´s skull.

“That was a Tango, Ginny.”, she mumbled quietly.

“No, Hermione Jean Granger. That was pure sex.”

Now she had Hermione´s full attention and she started to laugh “Sex?”

Ginny, Parvati and Hannah nodded simultaneously, while the boys just stared at their feet embarrassed.

“That looked so hot, Hermione. When did you learn such things?”

For a short moment she wanted to tell her friends the truth but then she thought that Snape would not exactly be happy about that.

“Taught myself.”

After scrutinizing her skeptically they let her off the hook and the Hufflepuffs said their goodbyes.

Crestfallen, Hermione had wrapped herself in her blanket and tried to focus on her Transformation book that lay in front of her. After a few failed attempts to understand what she was reading she gave up and closed the book. When reading texts, it didn´t really help when her inner voice suddenly sounded like Professor Snape. Especially when one tried frantically to NOT think about him. But this man was so very fascinating that she couldn´t understand how she didn´t notice earlier. Under the wide robes, there was a lean, slightly muscular body hidden.  
When Snape started dancing, his face relaxed, seemed less hard and scornful. And during the last few weeks she has noticed that he begun smiling more often. That smile was what made her fall for him hopelessly and completely. His black eyes sparkled and appear warm and friendly. Something that she would miss.

Sighing, she once again grabbed the Transformation book. She mustn’t allow herself to be distracted by a for her unreachable man.


	3. Chapter 3

Lost in thought, Hermione let her gaze wander distractedly, not noticing that she was being watched.

Hidden behind a shelf Snape peeked through a small gap between two books, watching her.

She looked so very beautiful.

The sunlight coming in through the windows made her form glow ethereally. Her chestnut brown hair appeared the color of honey, where it was hit by the golden rays. Dust, which had been stirred by movements and books, floated through the air around her, only made visible by that sunlight that made her look so unbelievably gorgeous. Pensive, she started to twirl a loos strand of hair around her fingers, something that had previously always annoyed him due to it seeming so very theatrical and fake. But not with Hermione. She smiled dreamily and it was obvious that there was no ulterior motive behind this action. She only did so to hurry her thoughts along.

Oh, how much he wished to bury his own fingers through her wild mane.

Or, even better, touch her soft skin and luscious lips.

Snape froze and clenched his fists. Apparently, there was nothing that could save him from falling anymore. In his anger he punched a shelf and spun around to leave the library.

A dull noise startled Hermione and she surveyed the area a little annoyed trying to find the culprit. However, there was nobody in the library except her.

She checked the time and packed her bag. One pile of books she carried to madame Pince in order to borrow them and work through them in the next few days.

The day before exams, Hermione had left the Common room to escape the noise and took off towards the library. That wasn´t the best idea, because the Gryffindors, who needed some last moment help with subjects, had followed her there. Quickly she had gathered her belongings and had bolted out the door, running up flights after flight of stairs until she reached the Room of Requirement. Breathing heavily, she wished for a quiet room to study in but her subconscious must have betrayed her for when the door opened the room resembled her dance practice setting. With a shrug she entered it nonetheless. It didn´t matter how the room looked as long as it was hidden from other students. With a tranquility distinct of the magical chamber she unpacked her stuff and once again dived into a world of potions, measurements and ingredients.

Snape stormed out of the teachers’ room upset. What the hell had he been thinking going in there? He knew that there was always someone in there, who had nothing better to do than bug him about one thing or another, and it hadn´t been any different today.

Dumbledore had entered the room with a broad grin on his face and had started talking about the dancing course, a conversation which Professor Flitwick was all too happy to join in on. These fools seriously to make such a course an annual event. Snape had breathed fire and brimstone and had tried to make it as clear as possible that there would be no such thing. Just as he had thought they would back off, Sprout and Vector had joined them and proclaimed that he simply refused because he couldn’t actually dance. As if there was any Slytherin who wasn´t able to perform all ballroom dances – at least in theory. One could argue that their ability of performing them on a dancefloor was questionable especially when it came to such elegant creatures like Crabbe, Goyle and Bullstrode. But as opposed to the other houses they at the very least knew about them.

Agitated he had risen from his seat even though none of the people present with the exception of Dumbledore could understand just how offended his was by their words.

When the door closed behind him, it seemed as if he could finally breathe again. He pondered where he should go now? It was summer and he rather preferred not sitting in the humid dungeon during this season, only when the temperatures became unbearable, which was rarely the case in England.

An image of a room in which he had felt very comfortable flashed before his eyes and relived he headed in the direction of the 7th floor.

Not believing his eyes Snape stood frozen in the doorway once he noticed the other person present in the Room of Requirement. Unfortunately, he couldn’t stop himself from gasping and therefor alerted Hermione to his presence.

“Professor.”

She quickly stood up and smiled at him before regaining her composure. Now only her eyes conveyed her joy upon seeing him.

“Miss Granger, please stay seated, I didn’t mean to interrupt.”

He turned to leave the room but her words stopped him in his tracks.

“You are not interrupting, Professor. Besides there is enough room for both of us.”

He stood indecisively for a moment but then pulled himself together and faced Hermione again. He slowly sat on the floor and Hermione was quick to join him rearranging her reading material.

“What are you doing here of all places, Miss Granger?”

She sighed pitifully and looked past him. “I’m on the run trying to avoid those who only now started their studying.”

He let out an amused chuckle and observed how she nervously fiddled with a sheet of paper.

“May I ask what brings you here, sir?”

Her eyes void of any distain were fixed on him and he didn’t have to think long.

“It appears we are both exiles and quarries.” He answered and quirked one eyebrow.

Hermione frowned and looked away as not to groan loudly.

“Why are you still studying, Miss Granger? There is surely no question that could surprise you anymore.”

“Because there is always something that I don’t remember. You would not by chance be willing to spill the beans on the test?”

The corners of his moth twitched upward and there was that spark in his eyes betraying the smile he tried to hide.

“No, Miss Granger” he said softly “Not even for you.”

Hermione froze, her face hidden behind a curtain of hair. His words seemed as if they were meant in a friendly way. To make sure that was the case she glanced up at his face over which an expression of shock flickered.

His forwardness had nearly betrayed him. Internally he was banging his head against a wall punishing himself for this near slip-up. Hermione looked at him perplexedly and appeared to have understood the true meaning behind his words.

Clearing his throat his rose from his spot on the floor. “It´s better if I leave and let you study in peace.”

“No, please stay.”

Flabbergasted he gazed at his student, at her hand that had grasped his hand out of reflex.

“Your company is most pleasant and you calm my nerves.”, she rambled trying to divert his attention from her embarrassing gesture.

“Besides, it´s good to be able to talk to someone about something other that the exams and you don´t want me to explain anything to you.”

Sheepishly, Hermione stopped talking and bit her lip. Never has she spoken more foolish words.

A speechless Snape sat down once more. He had noticed her haste and was now wondering wat she was trying to hide behind it. If he was being honest, the offer actually accommodated him for he could enjoy her presence a little longer without it being suspicious.

“The things you have said are not your lip´s fault. It doesn’t deserve getting stabbed so malevolently because of them.”

She immediately stopped chewing her lip and shook her head at him.

“Why aren’t you always like this, sir? You are a very pleasant to talk to. Event though I’m sorry that I won’t be able to enjoy that aspect of you as much now because I really have to study now.”

Snape watched Hermione silently as she was hunched over her books and notes, mouthing the words as she read them. Her eyebrows were furrowed in concentration and she was frowning slightly. He could have gazed at her for hours and knew that he´d never get enough of her.

He discretely took deeper breaths in an attempt to memorize her smell while at the same time cursing himself for such behavior. Why did she have to make it so difficult?

Hermione, too, was aware of the closeness of the man and tried desperately to ignore the alluring scent. From the corner of her eyes, she could see Snape relaxing more and more. This ease, the soft expression of his face was a good look on him and Hermione had to restrain herself from reaching out to caress his cheek to make sure that he was really there. The boldness of her thoughts confused her and she had to blink a few times until she was able to focus on her notes again.

“Miss Granger, I really have to go now. Dinner will be served shortly. Something you should attend too, might I add.” He spoke up for the first time in hours.

But Hermione just shook her head. “I´d only see all the people I’m trying to avoid there. I’m not yet hungry enough to put myself through that for some food, sir.”

He nodded amusedly at her before taking his leave.

“I truly enjoyed your company, Miss Granger.”

With those words he was out the door. While Hermione was still thinking about the meaning of his words, Snape scolded himself for his second slip-up of the day.

Looking back on it Hermione couldn’t even tell how she did in the exams. The two weeks went by in a blur and she had completed the tests as if she had been on autopilot.

She sadly looked at herself in the big mirror and put on her silver earrings. Today was her last day at Hogewards. Tomorrow she would leave the castle and end a fundamental and very important chapter of her life just like that. And, of course, never see HIM again.

With a sigh she turned her head, checking her makeup and hair one last time. Saddened, she then stood up and made her way down towards the Common Room, where her friends were waiting for her and showered her with compliments. She took them mutely, thanking each one of them with a quick smile, before they left for the Great Hall together.

Her mood however remained somber. For her there was nothing to celebrate.

Down in the dungeons, Severus Snape had similar thoughts. He needn’t look into a mirror to know that he appeared even moodier than normal. Today was the last day he could enjoy Hermione’s company. After that she would disappear from his life forever. His typical black tailcoat emphasized his mood. The only exception for this festive event was a white shirt. He drank his first glass of Firewhiskey knowing that there would be many more tonight. Because there was no reason to celebrate this evening.

Although he was aware that it wasn’t subtle, Snape could not tear his gaze off of Hermione. The moment she had entered the hall he had been under her spell.

She wore a dress that basically screamed Slytherin and that made it even harder for him to control his breathing and his thoughts.

The dress was dark green and cut straight. A loose waistband accentuated her waist. It didn’t have any real straps, but cupped her neck. Sliver jewels adorned it as well.

Her gorgeous brown hair glowed and in a loose updo leaving some strands to frame her face. Hermione had refrained from wearing any jewelry and in his opinion, it was absolutely not needed. Her makeup was subtle and highlighted her natural beauty.

He noticed that sadly the most important thing was missing: her smile.

She kept her gaze fixed on the floor and plopped down next to her friends without a word. She didn’t join their conversations. She looked up once though and met his eyes. To his surprise, a smile flashed across her face but it was gone all too soon. She averted her eyes quickly after that.

“Every year it is difficult letting them go, isn’t it, Severus?”

“Tell me about it…”

Dumbledore smiled knowingly at him and he began to feel uneasy.

“Sometimes all you have to do is get over yourself, take a chance. The rest will right itself, Severus.”

Whit these words the headmaster rose from his chair and opened his arms to begin his speech.

Hanging her head Hermione listened to Dumbledore’s speech and didn’t even look up when the report cards were handed out. When the others clapped, she lifted her hands, clapped them twice and lowered them into her lap again.

Bored, Snape watched the hoards of students walk past him. He knew that Hermione would be called upon last due to her rank of head-girl. He nodded at each passing student and shook hand in special cases.

Just as he was about to fall asleep, Blaise Zabini flitted by him and he immediately straightened his posture. It was Hermione’s turn now after all.

“And now, last but not least. A big applause for our head-girl Hermione Granger, who has managed to achieve an outstanding degree.”

Outstanding…Snape huffed. That’s the understatement of the century. Just as expected Hermione had reached all points in every. Single. Subject. She would have a place in the “History Of Hogewards”.

Blushing, Hermione shook the headmaster’s offered hand, took her score card and let herself be pulled into a tight embrace by McGonagall before continuing down the row of teachers.

“Perfect as always, Miss Granger. I didn’t expect any less from you.”

She blinked at Snape surprised upon hearing his soft voice. Only then she noticed the rough warm hand shaking hers.

“Thank you, sir.”

She smiled shyly and Snape thought his heart stopped beating. To his dismay, Hermione turned around and bd the other teachers goodbye. Agonized, he tuned his head to avoid having to watch her walk away from him and met once again Dumbledore’s knowing eyes.

Like a boy who had disappointed his parents, he stared at his black shoes, ashamed.


	4. Chapter 4

Traditionally, the headmaster started the ball with a dance with the head-girl. Dumbledore was an excellent dancer even at his old age and Hermione was truly thankful for the distraction he provided.

“Why so sad, Miss Granger? A smile looks suits you much better.”, he started talking to her kindly.

“A new chapter of your life is coming, shouldn´t you be happy about that?”

“Yeah, I should, but I keep thinking about all the things I´ll leave behind.”

Her eyes darted subtly -at least she hoped- to Snape, who leaned against the bar, a glass of Fire whiskey in his hand, watching the crowd with dismay.

Dumbledore smirked. “I believe it´s time then to not shut out the things close to your heart completely. Sometimes the strangest things just happen.”

He bowed gracefully and led her back to her seat. “I thank you for the dance, Miss Granger.”

Snape watched Hermione scornfully as she was dancing with Weasley and regretting it if her pained expression was anything to go by. She belonged with him! But how was she supposed to know that? He never opened up to her about his feelings and she was so very young. He was in no position to be allowed to make any accusations.

“Severus?”

Flinching at the voice, he was pulled out of his thoughts.

With slight annoyance he turned to face his new colloquist.

“Yes, Albus?”

“Well, now that the official part of the evening is over, you should present the achievements of your course.”  
Grumpily, he set his glass down on the table and proceeded to gather the participants. Dumbledore followed him slowly.

“Potter, Weasley, Abbott, Patil, Longbottom, McMillan. Come _here_!”

The potion master´s tone silenced any objections and the students immediately stepped forth.

“The headmaster believes that it´s time for you to show off what you´ve learned.”

“What about me, sir?”

A soft voice made him stop dead in his tracks and he allowed himself to briefly close his eyes and take a calming breath.

“Miss Granger, I _do_ not plan on partaking in this show and since you do not have a partner neither will you.”

Hermione’s shoulders slacked in disappointment and Snape suddenly felt the urge to take her in his arms and comfort her, but he didn´t let it show.

“Now, now, Severus, don´t spoil Miss Granger this wonderful evening. Partaking would be most beneficial for you. It would give you a chance to prover your critics wrong.” He threw a pointed look at Vector and Sprout. “Besides, _you_ are the teacher of this course. You _will_ dance.”

Flabbergasted, Snape stared into the amusedly blinking eyes of the Headmaster and forced his hands to stay still and not to clutch Albus´ neck then and there. With provoking slow speed, he too off his tailcoat and draped it across the back of his chair.

Then he faced Hermione, who shot Dumbledore a grateful smile, and clasped her hand with his.

“May I have this dance, Miss Granger?”

She bowed with perfect form and Dumbledore sped off to clear the dancefloor.

The couples marched in trained formation onto the free area, fell into basic stance and waited for the music to start.

Elegant as always, Snape twirled across the floor with Hermione in his arms and relished in her presence one last time. He was grateful for Dumbledore´s interference too -not that he´d ever admit it- because he could hold this wonderful young woman in his arms and give into his illusions if even for a minute. A world in which there was more between them than a deep sense of respect.

A soft sigh made him look down and he watched Hermione´s gaze drift towards the onlookers.

“I am sorry that you will most surely become the laughing stock of your fellow students for dancing with me.”, Snape broke the tense silence surrounding them.

Hermione stared at him baffled and that view was so very strange, that Snape nearly broke down laughing right then and there. But, of course, because his reputation would take quit the hit, he refrained from doing so.

“Can you even imagine how little fucks I give about the others right now, professor?”

The formal address made his hand twitch.

“What is weighing so heavily on your mind then?”

“Today all of _this_ ends…and I don’t think I’m ready for that.”

Snape nodded in understanding. No, he, too, was not yet willing to let _her_ go.

To his dismay, the last cords of the music rang trough the hall effectively ending their dance. He led her back to her seat.

“I thank you for this truly impressive show.” Dumbledore´s voice could be heard from the teacher´s table.

“If you want to see something impressive you should have Professor Snape and Hermione dance a Tango!”, a voice yelled.

Snape as well as Hermione froze upon hearing Ernie´s words.

“McMillan”, Snape growled and was about to unleash all sorts of hell upon the culprit.

“Don’t, sir. Not here where there are too many witnesses.”, Hermione whispered and held him back.

“What was that, Mister McMillan? A Tango? Severus, were you trying to _deprive_ me of something?”

Laughter echoed through the hall and Snape´s glare turned murderous.

“Now, Severus. This is not the time for bashfulness or worse false _modesty_. Chop-chop!”

Dumbledore clapped twice enthusiastically and Snape stared at him flabbergasted. Beside him Hermione was doing no better. She started one last desperate attempt to get them out of this horrible situation.

“Professor Dumbledore, I´m truly sorry, but neither Professor Snape nor I are dressed the part.”

It was true. Her dress didn’t allow the sidesteps necessary for a Tango.

Snape was quick to nod in support.

“That shan´t be a problem.”

Quick as lightning Dumbledore had pulled out his wand and pointed it them.

Hermione gasped in shock and Snape’s grip on her arm turned vice-like upon realizing what they were wearing.

Suppressed giggles sounded from the onlookers.

“Get on with it already!”

Snape only very slowly averted his gaze from his newly acquired outfit. Dumbledore had conjured a green sash around his waist, his pants were much looser around the ankles. The worst part however was his shirt. It had a plunging neckline and no buttons to button it up so that every student and colleague had perfect view of his exposed chest.

He turned to look at Hermione and stopped dead in his tracks.

She had crossed her arms across her chest tightly desperately trying to gain some semblance of decency.  
Her gorgeous gown now had a leg slit nearly reaching her hip. Her entire back was exposed and the fabric hugged her torso perfectly leaving nothing up to one´s imagination.

“Severus, let´s not wait.”

With something that sounded suspiciously like “I´ll make you pay for this!”, Snape grabbed Hermione’s hand and dragged her towards the dancefloor for the second time that evening. He let go of her hand and got a few steps between them positioning himself in an appropriate distance.

The music started playing once more and while Hermione was approaching him with elegant strides, his movements were similar to those of a predator ready to pounce of his prey. He radiated power and barely suppressed aggression with every step.

Hermione touched his shoulders, reduced the space between them to a minimum as practiced, only to them whirl around and slide down his front with her back.

One quick step and she was gone again, but as if by instinct his hand dated forth, seizing hold of her wrist. He tugged at it tenderly and she took a few steps in his direction. And for the first time since this particular dance had started, he rested his hand on her back. Or rather on her exposed soft skin, which felt oh so very wonderful against his palm. Hermione dipped her torso back quite far, the few loose strands of her hair nearly touching the floor. He slowly pulled her into a standing position and guided her a little to his left where she slid down his side again. He pulled her up energetically and the dance gained some dynamic. Several quick turns and steps carried the all across the dancefloor. And even though he held her in his arms tightly, Hermione performed a small solo.  
His steps seemed to gain momentum and the unknowing audience might think he was pushing her back.  
She suddenly stood completely still, only his palm moved down to her waist. Their noses touched and they could feel each other´s warm breath on their faces.

Sadly, Snape had to take his hands off of her for the next part of the dance, yet still keeping them close to her body as she let her palms roam his shoulders and chest while she was still pressed up against his back. His nose grazed her cheek and they slowed their pace considerably for the next few beats.

He could finally place his hand on her back once more possessively, only for her to twirl in his arms resulting in his touching her flat stomach.

Hermione was unable to suppress a shudder and was very grateful for the short moment of distance between them.  
However, they soon returned to sweeping across the dancefloor.

It was then the moment which they both feared to perform in front of the entire school came. Hermione came to a halt with her back pressed against his front, her head tipped back resting on his shoulder and her eyes closed. She lifted a shaking hand to his face´s right side gently caressing his cheek and he leaned into her touch with relish, inhaling her scent. He gladly let Hermione’s hand turn his face to face hers their lips nearly touching. It was such an intimate moment that they would both have rather performed it in secret. The hall had gone completely quiet.

Snape let his nose slide through her long locks and slowly retreated from her embrace. There was one single step between them now, but Hermione’s part had her closing the distance again almost immediately, encircling his neck and pulling him towards her while she took a few steps backwards. His palm resumed its position on her back where it subtly drew patterns on her soft skin making goosebumps appear there. That particular action had not been part of the dance, the moment, however, was too good an opportunity to savor her, how _she_ _felt_.

Timidly, Hermione cupped his face and the distance between their faces -their lips- grew smaller for the third time this evening. A strong sense of regret rushed trough him when Hermione pulled back and slid down his front her hands tracing his chest. Roughly and passionately at the same time he grabbed her shoulders and lifted her up, ever so nearly bringing his lips down onto hers. There were only millimeters separating them but his manners bid him to not use this to his advantage. That would cause a scandal which could possibly ruin both his as well as Hermione’s life. He quickly initiated a sequence of fast paced steps and thought he heard a collective exhale from the crowd.  
He then proceeded by clasping Hermione’s small hands in his and began circling her like a predator approaching his helpless prey.

His solo didn’t last long however and soon they were back to twirling trough the hall.

The grand finale consisted of her falling backwards limply and him dragging her boneless body a few steps. Only the tension in her legs gave away her control of the situation.

Suddenly, he stood completely still, pulled her against him one last time, leaned in towards her lips and joyously noticed how she closed her eyes.

They held said position for some seconds until the audience understood that the performance was over and broke into roaring applause.

Breathing heavily, they stood facing each other and Snape enjoyed her quick breathing on his face, nearly able to feel her lips on his skin. He lowered his gaze to her uncontrollably heaving chest.

She seemed to still be lost in her own world, black eyes met honey brown ones, searching for something she was unable to find in her panic.

Snape drew back a few inches never letting go of her hand. With the amazed and surprised gazes of the others fixed on him he bowed deeply and elegantly before Hermione grazing the back of her hand ever so lightly with his lips. Speechless, Hermione stared at him as he let go of her. an unwelcome feeling of loss flowed through her.  
“Severus, that was absolutely amazing.”

“Always at your service, Albus” his voice taken on an icey tone.

“I thank you for the wonderful dance, Miss Granger.”

It was truly astounding how quickly his tone could change for when he addressed her it was soft as silk.

“If you will excuse me…”

With those words he spun around, weaving his way trough the crowd of students, who were all too willing to get the hell out of his way, grabbed his tailcoat and stormed out of the hall.

Hermione kept her eyes trained on him as he left and only barely managed to keep herself from reaching out with her hand in an attempt to stop him.


	5. Chapter 5

It didn’t take long for Hermione to be surrounded by a group of young men seeking a dance with her. She kind of had the feeling that it had something to do with her quite revealing dress…  
She danced halfheartedly with Blaise, Justin and Ernie and was saved by Harry later on.  
“That was absolutely mad, Hermione! I’ve never in all my life seen someone dance like that. It seemed so much more intense then your performance at the last lesson. It sometimes looked as if you really wanted to kiss.”  
Hermione kept quiet. There was no reason for her to tell her best friend that she had indeed been hoping for that.  
Harry noticed that the girl was not willing to strike up conversation and left her to her thoughts. As he led her to her seat, she used the opportunit5y to make a mad dash for the Hall´s door. That way she would at least have a head start.

She determinedly hurried outside to catch some fresh air. She had just pushed the doors open when somebody spoke up behind her.  
“Hermione.”  
Irritated, she spun around facing Seamus. “WHAT?”  
“Do you want to dance with me?”  
Grinning broadly, he approached her. He was apparently very sure of himself.  
“No, I don’t want to dance with you. There’s a reason for me leaving the Hall.”  
Dumbfounded, he stopped in his tracks. “But why not?”  
“Maybe you should have asked me while I was in my initial dress and could keep you eyes on my FACE!”  
She furiously stormed off and was relieved upon hearing the heavy portal close behind her.  
She walked towards the stairs and sat down, pulled her legs close to her chest and rested her head on her knees. Mumbling to herself she closed her eyes.  
“By Merlin, when I get Dumbledore back for this. He knew exactly that we had left our wands in our rooms. As if I´d ever dress myself in something like this! Not to mention all those teenage boys. That idiot better knows what’s coming his way!”  
“I do hope you´re not talking about me.”  
She let out a startled shriek and Snape stepped out of the shadows reassuringly.  
“My apologies, Miss Granger. I should have known that you wouldn’t have noticed me in your current state of anger. May I join you?”  
Hermione quickly shook her head and Snape sat down next to her with a groan. He quirked an amused eyebrow and gazed upon her almost completely bare legs for due to the slit the dress had slipped terribly askew. Blushing Hermione stretched out her legs and tugged it back into a somewhat normal position.  
“On the run one more?”  
“Look who´s talking. You took the easy way out when you just disappeared.” She huffed.  
“I´m truly sorry if I have put you on the spot.”  
“You haven´t.”  
A soft breeze had started to blow and Hermione shivered.  
“Are you cold?”  
Without waiting for an answer Snape slipped off his jacket and draped it over her shoulders. He could hear her take a deep breath and watched surprise as she burrowed her nose into the soft fabric.  
“Thank you, sir.”  
She smiled up at him softly and it took all of his self-control to keep a nonplussed expression.  
“Call me Severus.”  
From the corner of his eyes he caught her surprised gaze as he kept staring into the distance.  
“Thank you, Severus.”  
It took some time until the unfamiliar name rolled off her tongue and a smile grazed her features as if had made her an especially valuable present.  
“The moon is bright tonight.” He finally broke the silence.  
“Since when are you a centaur?”  
He let out a quiet laugh and turned to face her. he was in no way prepared for the sight of her. The moonlight lit up her face and made her eyes sparkle the way he loved so much. Her locks still framed her face, a few strands moved ever so slightly in the wind and his tailcoat on her shoulders completed the image.

He hesitatingly reached out to touch her cheek and caressed it softly. To his confusion Hermione closed her eyes and leaned into his touch.  
“Hermione” his voice was hoarse and he agonizingly cleared his throat.  
“I know that this is your last evening here and I will probably utterly ruin it, but I just wanted you to know.”  
She watched him expectantly his hand still resting on her cheek.  
“You are a wonderful woman, attractive, intelligent and incredibly appealing.”  
His words came out hesitatingly as if saying them caused him great pain.  
“Appealing to me, so please forgive me for what I´m about to do.”  
Before he could chicken out, he grabbed her face with both hands and landed down quickly before she broke out of her state of shock.  
she had stopped moving completely until his soft lips met hers. Both sighed and Snape immediately started moving more insistently, demanding more.  
It took a few seconds for him to realize exactly what he was doing and that he basically forced himself onto her. for a moment he wanted to pull away, but Hermione would have none of it and instead buried her hands in his hair and let her hands wander to rest on his neck.  
She sat up a little straighter and pressed up against him deepening their kiss. Snape let it happen in disbelief and pulled her into his lap without breaking the kiss.  
“Please, do not play games with me.” He pulled back with a saddened expression.  
“Why would I, Severus? I want it. I want YOU, do you understand? For a long time now and with your declaration you have made this evening the best of my life.”  
He cautiously reached for her hand and interlaced their fingers. Snape now sat beneath her, absolutely baffled and trying to process her words until they had reached even the darkest corners of his mind.  
He passionately grasped her shoulders and pressed her against his chest again. She -as if they´d been doing this for years- immediately buried her nose in his hair and inhaled. He started lavishing the spot just below her earlobe with attention and drew a burning lie with his lips from that spot to her chin.  
“Run, before it´s too late. Before I never let you go again.”  
His voice was husky with desire.  
“You wish.”  
“No.”  
And he once again kissed her with all the passion he was capable of drowning whatever words she had planned on saying. On autopilot he stood up and picked her up bridal style while she burrowed into his chest trustingly after pressing a soft kiss to his temple.

Snape was careful to avoid being spotted on the way to his chambers. The rumor mill would start turning soon enough. This night he would enjoy with Hermione in peace.  
She marveled at the sight of his living room and he flopped down onto the couch with her.  
“You are so very beautiful, Hermione.”  
She quickly returned to her seat in his lap and smiled down at him.  
“Likewise.”  
Without him noticing he had enveloped her in his arms once more and begun drawing circles on her bare back making her shudder with pleasure time and time again.  
She shrewdly bent down and pushed her hands underneath the neckline of his shirt to lightly trace his chest and abdomen.  
“Hermione, you touch is making me go mad.”  
She smirked and leaned in. Snape had closed his eyes in anticipation.  
“Now you know how I feel with your hands on my back.”  
When no kiss followed Snape irritated open his eyes again only to watch her lower her lips ono his chest. He gasped for he was just not used to the feeling. His hands reflexively started caressing her back and pressed her body closer the his. Hermione worked her way up his body slowly until she reached his throat peppering it with oh so soft kisses, sucking now and then and just driving him to the edge of complete and utter madness.  
“If you don’t want both of us to end up naked in my bed, you should stop right now, Hermione.” His voice sounded strangled, he was fighting to keep his composure and yet in Hermione´s opinion he had never been sexier.  
To his disappointment she slid off his lap. At least until she grabbed his wrist. He slowly rose from the sofa and let her lead him to…wherever they were going.  
Apparently, luck was on her side that night for the first door she opened turned out to be the one she´d been looking for. But Snape held her back.  
“Are you sure? If we cross that threshold, I will not be able to control myself any longer.” Adding “We have all the time in the world. I wont force you to do anything.”  
Hermione violently shook her head and got him to smile happily. This time he didn’t hesitate but grabbed her and carried her to his bad setting her down gently and taking a step back to enjoy the view of her on his pitch-black sheets.  
Did she have any idea how very seductive she looked right now? Did she know what effect she had on him?

She let her arms rest over her head atop one of his pillows and gazed at him with these gorgeous red lips a testament to his passion. Ever so softy as if he feared he´d destroy an image he lowered himself onto the bed´s edge and reached out to her. she clasped is hand in hers and allowed herself to be pulled into a sitting position. He determinedly pulled pin after pin out of her hair, letting it flow freely down her back. He buried his hands in it enjoying its heaviness and fascinatedly watched to auburn waves move.  
Hermione fumbled with the green sash which still covered her waist with trembling hands and loosened the knot. It almost seemed as if it were floating through the air as she tossed it across the room. She then let her hands wander beneath his shirt and watched closely as his expression changed. She deftly pushed it off his shoulders and then -for the first time- regarded his completely bare chest. He wasn´t too muscular yet defined. There was a hidden strength to him that was not obvious at first glance. His rich voice started laughing while she pushed him backwards with tender force and he let himself fall onto the sheets, rid himself of his shoes and slid further down the enormous bed. Hermione was quick to follow him and shrewdly placed herself on his lap. Snape´s laughter died immediately but something else had begun to stir within him. She rolled her hips against his a few times before pinning his to the mattress with a vice like grip of her thighs.  
“You deceitful witch!”  
Grinning, she leaned down in order to place a kiss upon his lips. Snape took advantage of her distraction, grabbed her wrists and flipped them so that he now lay on her and she looked at him wide-eyed. He roughly buried his face in her neck eliciting a tiny moan from her. her neck would probably be covered in marks come tomorrow but in that moment she couldn´t bring herself to care.  
Her efforts to free her wrists from his grip only made him smirk and to taunt her even more he now only held them down easily with one hand. His other hand travelled down her body through the valley of her breasts and came to rest on her stomach. The dress annoyed him immensely and he searched for its clasp at her neck. a click and he peeled it off her body. She raised her hips slightly and he slid it off completely.

Snape swallowed thickly when she lay in front of him in only her panties. Almost reverently he let go of her wrists in order to be able to explore her body with both hands. Her skin was smooth and perfectly yielded under the pressure of his grip.  
He lowered his head and took one of her nipples in his mouth making Hermione flinch before she buried her hands in his hair. Snape bit and sucked lightly then proceeded to her other breast. Meanwhile Hermione´s hands roamed across his back tracing the many scars from too many spells. She then reached for his pants and undid the belt. Snape stood up quickly removing them and his boxers in one swift motion. He continued worshipping Hermione’s body, reveled in the feeling of naked skin touching and pulled her panties down. And although he had imagined this going a little differently, he just knew that his self-control would not let him wait any longer. He pushed his thigh between hers and Hermione automatically spread her legs. Supporting his weight with her arms, he gazed down at her form and relished in her wetness´ first contact with his erection. She stared at him with sparkling eyes and pulled him into a passionate kiss while he slowly slid into her.  
Panting, she arched her back and pressed herself closer to him while he took her agonizingly slowly. He smiled at her impatience as she crossed her legs behind his back in an effort to make him go faster and deeper. He mercifully gave into her wishes and buried himself in her completely.  
Hermione moaned as he set a steady yet tender rhythm and even Snape closed his eyes in pure ecstasy. Both of them had waited too long for this and now had little to no patience for foreplay.  
Snape picked up the pace and Hermione rolled her hips against his. Pants and moans filled the room and Snape was very grateful for the sound-blocking spell surrounding his chambers.  
He realized that he was close to the edge and bit his lip in concentration sweat dripping down his back and forehead. It shouldn´t end with only him getting the long-awaited release. He hurriedly untangled one and from the covers and pressed it against her swollen clit.  
Hermione´s moans became louder and louder and squirmed under him. He felt her muscled tighten around him applying pressure and making it keeping control even harder. And then -finally- Hermione went flying over the edge. She howled and her muscles seemed as if they´d explode. He lasted two more thrusts before following her down the path of pure ecstasy.  
“Severus” Hermione’s voice was nothing but a whisper and she let the exhausted man rest on top of her giving his all the time he needed to come to his senses again.  
When he could think straight once more, he rolled off of her and reached for her hand which still shook in the aftermath of their climax.  
Snape opened his arms and Hermione understood the unsaid invitation. Her head came to rest on his chest and he wrapped them in a blanket before tightening his embrace.  
“You are very, very important to me.” She muttered and drifted right back into the lands of dreams.  
Snape watched the woman in his arms who snuggled up to his with such trust, had fallen asleep after giving herself to him.  
“You are very important to me, too.” He whispered hesitatingly although he knew that she couldn’t hear him anymore. His heart was beating unbelievably fast and it took him quite some time to fall asleep. 

Hermione started squirming as she woke up and took in her unfamiliar surroundings. A bare arm was thrown across her waist and her head had rested on an also bare chest. She met black eyes and realization that it hadn’t been a dream hit her.  
Snape watched her expectantly his anxiety growing exponentially while awaiting her reaction. Just then Hermione beamed down at him and the know in his stomach loosened. Relieved, he embraced her.  
“Good morning, Severus.”  
He didn’t answer rejoicing in her presence.  
“What´s the time?”  
Shocked Snape’s eyes snapped open and he frantically rummaged around for his watch.  
He let out a sign as he settled down again.  
“You still have 45 minutes until the carriages arrive, Hermione.”  
“I don´t want to leave.” She grumbled and traced his ribs with a feather-like touch.  
She then groaned and got up the sheets slipping off of her and pooling around her waist.  
“But I must, otherwise there´ll be rumors. Ginny will certainly already be wondering where I am.”  
He reluctantly nodded and yet couldn´t quit staring at her.  
Hermione scurried into his bathroom and left Snape laying in his bed, who was still too overwhelmed by the entire situation, until the door opened and Hermione wrapped in a towel stepped into the room again.  
“Do you have some spar clothes? I don’t want to wear the dress Dumbledore designed.”  
“You will only wear such things in my presence and decidedly not for others.” He growled his approval and handed he a few items of clothing.  
“I should probably leave now.”  
Despite her words Hermione stood still and looked back at him, who was still naked and apparently glued to the spot. He gazed at her with regret. She slowly approached him and cupped his cheeks in her hands to pull him down. He didn´t resist.  
“You really should leave.” He forced the words through his clenched teeth. Hemione nodded but didn´t turn away.  
“As long as I’m allowed to return.”  
“Always.”  
He cautiously stood straight again and noticed her honest-to-god smile. She spun around and disappeared from his chambers before she could second-guess her decision.

He wore his usual mask of disinterest, even though his mood was better then ever.  
“How are you, Severus? You disappeared quite quickly yesterday.”  
Dumbledore approached him with false innocence and Snape clenched his jaw.  
“Which had absolutely NOTHING to do with your little stunt.”  
Snape´s gaze wandered over the students, who had bid their goodbyes and were starting to board the carriages. A certain Gryffindor and her friends ha hadn´t discovered yet.  
“It seems your mood is not half as bad as usually, Severus.” Dumbledore carried on their conversation joyfully, but Snape only huffed not bothering to give a real answer.  
Finally, the Gryffindors appeared, all laughing merrily and even Hermione had a small smile on her lips. Snape instantly straightened his posture, which made Dumbledore chuckle.  
“Get over yourself, Severus.”  
Snape looked at the headmaster perplexedly. Had he just given him a free pass? The old man probably already knew what had happened during the night in his chambers.  
The Gryffindors formed a line, approached their teachers to bid them farewell and Snape grinned when he noticed that Hermione coincidentally took the rear position.  
He shook Potter´s, Weasleys´ and the others on autopilot, his gaze fixed on his former student.  
She was shaking hands with Dumbledore and just wanted to let go when he held her back. She looked at hm with confusion and Snape too frowned.  
“Miss Granger, I have a proposition for you.”  
He pulled a letter from his sleeve.  
“If you´re interested, I would be honored to welcome you as an apprentice at Hogewards. Think it over, you have a few weeks until I need your answer.”  
He winked at her and handed her the letter. Overwhelmed, she nodded at him and then stepped aside, towards Snape.  
“Miss Granger.”  
“Professor Snape.”  
She shook his hand formally and held his gaze full of mischief.  
“Come on, boy. Pull yourself together.”  
He rolled his eyes in annoyance at Dumbledore and Hermione laughed quietly.  
But when he looked at the young woman in front of him, who looked up to him and beamed, he embraced her and kissed her passionately in front of the entire school without a care in the world.  
Hermione flinched for she hadn´t thought he´d want to make it public so quickly. But she responded to his kiss after her initial shock.  
Dumbledore cleared his throat a bit awkwardly eventually and the separated embarrassed yet happy.  
Hermione had to swallow her giggles as she took in the faces of shock all around them.  
“Miss Granger, I’m terribly sorry, but the carriages are all set to leave.”  
Snape caressed her cheek softly in goodbye and she boarded the carriage, in which her friends, some of whom appeared to be holding back puke, sat, happily.

The carriages begun to move and Hermione twisted in her seat to look at Hogewards and its people one last time. She was sure that she´d see them all again. And -more importantly- Severus would be waiting for her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merry Christmas, yall!


End file.
